In Other Words
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: When Kate's mother died, Kate changed her life plan and went into the world of writing, making her thoughts a New York Times best-selling series. A dramatic change happens when one of her fans, Richard Castle, realizes her writing wasn't just fiction, but her life. What will happen between writer Beckett and Castle? Will the journey be painful? Very AU and Caskett
1. Chapter 1

**In Other Words**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Watch up to present time to know character's back-stories.**

**A/N: No idea where this will lead. Based on the song Fly Me to the Moon (also known as In Other Words) by Frank Sinatra. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Reviews are always great.**

**Summary: (The one posted in description): When Kate's mother died, Kate changed her life plan and went into the world of writing, making her thoughts a New York Times best-selling series. A dramatic change happens when one of her fans, Richard Castle, realizes her writing wasn't just fiction, but her life. What will happen between writer Beckett and Castle? Will the journey be painful? Very AU and Caskett  
**

** (Original) The pain Kate Beckett carried felt like a heart ripped in half. She became obsessed over her feelings of her mother's murder and went into the world of writing, making her thoughts a New York Times best-selling series. Her life suddenly changes when one of her fans, Richard Castle, realizes that her writing wasn't just fiction, but her life. What will happen between writer Beckett and high school English teacher Castle? Will the journey be painful? Will Beckett learn how to control her feelings? Caskett and very AU.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Castle. ABC (or Disney) does. Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra isn't own by me.**

* * *

The gaps between the curtains shined on Kate Beckett as she rested her head against the keyboard to her laptop. It was another night of staying up to work on her next chapter of her new book, Within her Eyes, the third book to her series, Perception.

Kate stirred, rolling over different characters on the keyboard. "Dad? Where's mom?" she whispered to herself as she turned her head to the opposite direction. The mumbling kept piling up every night, getting worse each day.

"I said, where is mom?" she said louder, like she was repeating history.

After a moment, tears started to fall onto her computer. It was amazing how the computer hasn't crashed because of all the water that fell onto it everyday.

Kate suddenly jolted up off her chair, knocking over the chair in the process, and looked at the half-covered window confusedly. The window didn't look like her house. It looked like it was from a different time.

She sighed. It was only a nightmare. Well, a reoccurring one. She wished they'd all go away; all the nightmares, and were thrown out the simple window that made her realize what year it was.

Kate ran a hand through her knotted hair. She needed a coffee. And a shower. Kate walked through her small apartment to the door. Her coat was on the same hook that she placed yesterday. Maybe this would be a better day than yesterday.

She removed the coat off the hook, and put it on. The coat was a little cold, but it would heat up after getting use to her body temperature.

Slowly, Kate opened the door and headed out into the streets of New York to get herself a coffee.

*****Caskett*****

Richard Castle was out getting his regular cup of coffee, reading one of his favourite books, Within the Lies, by author Kate Beckett, before heading off to work. It was seven-thirty in the morning when a ding could be heard from the door. Castle turned around, and there she was-Kate Beckett. She walked through the door.

Today wasn't the day he thought he would meet her. His thoughts went to a beautiful beach where she'd be writing by the cool water, making sure her computer wasn't getting wet.

Castle snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that she ordered her coffee with one milk and two sugar. Two sugar and one milk. "That couldn't be her," he thought to himself. "She seemed too much of the type that would drink a sweeter coffee than that." Castle looked at her again. Her hair looked like a mop, like she didn't sleep all night, and her clothes were wrinkled, enough to know she hasn't changed her clothes for at least a day.

He read the first couple of sentences from the page he was on again: _Ashley's eyes were filled with fear as she looked __at t__he man holding the knife in front of her. She was going to die. The facts were already in front of her. She wished she didn't dig so deep. Maybe, she could have __lived this tragedy__._

The book spoke to him like there was something behind it that was on the tip of his tongue.

Kate was about to walk out the door with her coffee in her hands, when Castle got out of his seat with his book and walked to her. "Kate Beckett?" he asked her. Kate turned around tiredly. She looked more exhausted closer than when he first saw her.

"Ya, hi. Who are you?" she questioned. Castle held up Within the Lies by Kate Beckett. She sighed. "Oh, just a fan. You want it signed?" Kate said. Richard wanted to tell her something about what he thought, but it probably wasn't the right time. Or was it?

He replied, "Um, sure, ya. That would be great." Kate grabbed a pen from one of her coat pockets after removing a bunch of old receipts. She grabbed the book out of his hands, and walked to the nearest table.

The table was covered in crumbs though, but she didn't notice. "Hey, hey! There's crumbs on that table!" he exclaimed. Kate looked at the table. He was right. She moved to a farther table, and placed the book down, along with her coffee beside it. Castle followed her to the table.

"Who do I address this to?" Kate asked. Richard looked at her again. He felt bad that he was making her sign his book and stopping her from getting sleep. Maybe he should mention something to her.

"Richard Castle." Kate pressed the button on the pen, and moved the blue ink across the paper page sloppily. He tilted his head to read the handwriting. _Enjoy the journey, Richard Castle. Kate Beckett._ He clicked her pen again before handing him back the book.

Katherine stated, "Here's your book." Castle removed the book from her hands. They were still lingering in the air like she was still holding onto the book. Castle placed a hand on her hands.

"Kate?" Her hands flinched before they moved back to her side.

"Sorry. I'm just tired. I should get some sleep." Kate grabbed her coffee, and was about to walk away when Castle grabbed her wrist gently. She turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, but her eyes were telling him a different story.

He gave her a small smile. "It's okay to tell the truth you know. Your books-" he cut himself off. She looked confused. She hoped he wasn't going where she thought he was going.

"What about my books?" she said madly. Books are just fiction. Well, that's what Kate kept telling herself. She even wrote a page saying that all names and ideas were used only for this book series, and that if shared the same name, it was just a coincidence.

He stuttered, "Nothing. It's just..."

"It's just what exactly?! It's just fiction Mr. Castle, and only fiction!" People started to turn their heads towards the argument. Castle noticed this factor, but apparently Kate didn't.

"How about we go talk outside? You know, the fresh air may make our minds clearer." Kate let out a sigh and nodded. He was right. She needed to calm down a bit, just enough so she could act like a normal human outside her house.

The pair walked out the coffee shop, and through the streets of New York.

The weather was chillier than it was when Kate walked there. She shivered the faintest, even with her jacket on, but it caught Castle's eye. "Here, take this," he said as he removed his coat, and put it on her, making her have a third layer of protection from the harsh weather. She moved her arms so the coat would fit nicely over her other coat.

"Why are you trying to help me? What do you really want?"

He shrugged. "Because I like to help someone in need, especially if it's someone I know a bit about."

"You don't know anything about me," she said, her teeth chattering as she spoke.

"I know that you are an author who doesn't get enough sleep," he pointed out. "Come, I should take you somewhere that you won't freeze to death."

"But I don't want to go home!" she complained as she walked like a drunk person, accidentally bumping into some people.

"Watch where you're going miss!" a man yelled.

"I'm sorry," Castle said, apologizing on her behalf. "She's just very tired from a busy night."

"Then get a taxi!" the man shouted as he continued to speed walk past the pair. Castle shook his head, until he realized that Kate was already halfway up the street.

"Kate!" he yelled as he ran towards the tired writer. She realized that Castle was calling his name, and turned around slowly. There was Castle running towards her.

Once he reached her, he was huffing and puffing. "Kate," he said, breathing heavily.

"I just want... to go... somewhere..." she said as she suddenly collapsed, spilling her coffee onto the ground. Castle dove for her body, catching her before she hit the ground.

* * *

**Short chapter, but I promise that the next will be longer. Reviews are great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Castle fell onto his knee as he caught the unconscious body. He didn't care about the coffee that most likely ruined his pants. He only wanted her to be safe.

Richard moved her hair away from her face. She was turning very pale, looking like snow that landed on the ground moments ago. "No, Kate. Don't go away. We just met," Castle said. He looked up, and looked around. "Taxi!" He did the taxi-whistle with his fingers. About ten seconds later, a taxi pulled out to the curb.

The driver rolled down the window and looked at him. "Is she okay?" he asked concernedly in his thick Indian accent.

"I... I don't know," Richard stuttered. Castle started to pick up the body off the ground. "Can you take me to the giant condo building near the centre of town?" Without hearing the reply, he opened the cab door, and ducked under the roof, making sure neither of them hit the ceiling.

"Certainly," the taxi driver replied. Quickly Castle buckled his seat-belt as the driver drove towards the location.

"It's going to be alright Kate, just don't go," Castle said. The taxi driver drove a bit faster than the speed limit, heading towards where the man asked him to take him.

Even through the heavy traffic, the taxi driver managed to get the pair to the destination in five minutes. "Thanks," Castle said. "Just wait." He reached for his pockets. Kate's hair blocked his way of getting it. He moved the hair out-of-the-way, and reached into the pocket.

"Don't pay me," he said. "I'll pay myself. Take her inside. She'll be even worst if you wait any longer." At the man's words, Castle opened the door, and carried Kate out of the car.

"Thank you!" he yelled at the taxi before closing the door. Castle started to run up the stairs to get into the apartment. He couldn't hear what the driver said, but heard him drive away to find someone else.

He waited at the elevator, but it was taking too long, and ran towards the stairs. "You're at least warm right now," Richard told Kate, even though she was unconscious. He was running as fast as he could with Kate in his arms. He hoped she didn't decide to make him a murder suspect in her next book after carrying her to his house.

After running two steps at a time up the stairs, he made it to his floor, and opened the door. "Alexis!" he yelled. As soon as he called her, she walked towards Castle.

"What is it..." she said, trailing off after looking at the unconscious person in his arms. "Why do you have Kate Beckett in your arms?"

"I will explain later," he said. "Now, I just need you to get me some blankets and a pillow." Alexis nodded as she headed out of the main room quickly and towards another in the corner.

"What's all the commotion?" another voice asked. Castle walked towards the nearest couch and looked up. Standing there was his mother, Martha Rodgers, watching what Castle was doing. "Who's this?"

"Kate Beckett," he answered as he placed Kate down onto the couch beside him. Alexis came running out of the room she was in with blankets and two pillows in her hands.

"Here," she said as she handed the objects in her hands. "I grabbed at least five. If you need more, I'll grab them."

Castle nodded. "Thanks." he gently tilted Kate's head up, just enough so he can place a pillow underneath her. He moved her head again to place the second pillow under her. He covered her in the blankets Alexis got him.

"Mother," Richard said. "Turn on the fireplace." Without questions, she walked to the fireplace and turned the knob. The flames suddenly lit, filling the room with a new source of light and heat. Castle walked over to the stainless steel fridge after grabbing a cup. He pressed the button that streamed water. Once the cup was filled near the top, he stopped pressing the button, and walked to the couch, balancing the cup to make sure water wouldn't pour out.

"What happened to her?" Martha asked. He placed the cup on a coaster located on top of a glass table.

Castle wiped his forehead with his right hand. "Alexis, come and sit on the other couch." Alexis followed what her father said, and sat on the couch diagonally from Kate. Martha sat beside her and placed her hand on Alexis' knee. Castle explained to his family the situation with Kate in the coffee shop, and how she acted.

"I can't believe this is the writer that we both love," Alexis said.

"I just knew something about these stories were real," Castle replied. "I didn't know that she wasn't sleeping or was this tired all the time. Maybe if I did, I would have tracked her down and talked to her."

"Oh Richard," Martha said. "You didn't know. I'm sure no one knows. Maybe her mother and father know."

Castle shook his head. "If these books are somewhat true, then her mother is dead. Her character, Ashley, must be her. Maybe the parts about people tracking Ashley down and trying to kill her wasn't true, but the basic plot probably is."

"Oh my," Martha said sadly. "I hope she talks to someone."

"I'll talk to her," Castle volunteered. "I think she can tell me anything she needs, or wants me to hear. Let's just wait until she wakes up." The girls nodded in agreement. "Now, how about we reread her books to figure out what happened to her.

*****Caskett*****

Kate's head stirred as her eyes started to flicker. She shifted her body weight so she was laying on her side, facing into the couch. Kate opened her eyes. In front of her, it was black as ink. She paused, only hearing her breathing and try to listen to the surrounding sound. "Ashley ran towards the yellow tape that surrounded her mother's body. Everything didn't make sense," a voice said. "Hey!' Ashley yelled. 'I want to see my mother!' Someone must have heard and believed her when someone lifted the yellow tape that blocked her way to see the body of her mother."

It was Kate's book. Kate remembered the scene, and sometimes, she remembered the book word-by-word. Quickly, she turned her body, and threw her covers off. "Whoa, take an easy!" Castle said. She looked around the room. Everything seemed normal for a house residence. Some stuff was on the more expensive side, but she assumed that maybe they were hand-me-downs, or gifts that the family received some time ago.

"Where am I?!" she asked, basically yelling the words at him. She looked to the left and noticed two redheads staring at her. One looked young, like a teenager or a young adult while that other looked much older, most likely with dyed hair.

"You're at my house," he explained. "If I didn't bring you to some place warm soon, you would have died."

"I would have..." Kate thought of morning, and exactly what happened. Everything felt like a blur this morning. Was it the lack of sleep that finally caught up to her?

"Yes," he said, completing her sentence. "You would have died." She looked back at the man who saved her.

What was his name again, she thought. She tried to remember what happened earlier this morning. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Castle," she stated.

"Yes, my name is Castle. Richard Castle," he said, trying to make his voice sound like James Bond. Alexis laughed, which lightened the mood a bit.

Kate didn't react, but instead headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Castle asked.

"I need to head home," she answered. Kate grabbed the handle and twisted it. The door didn't open. She tried again, this time twisting the handle multiple times, but the door didn't open.

Castle ran towards Kate, and grabbed her hands. "Calm down Kate," he said, mentally thanking himself for locking the door. "You just woke up from an unconscious state. I'm pretty sure that's not good for you."

Kate ripped her hands away, and moved them towards the lock. She heard the click of the door. She moved to the handle again, but this time, Castle's hands stopped her. "Hey, you just got here. You should at least wait until you have a bit of a recovery."

"I already had a recovery," she said. "I need to work." Suddenly, Castle stopped. He forgot to call into the school he taught at to let them know that he wasn't coming today, or lied and said he was sick.

At Castle's moment of reflection, she pushed his hands out-of-the-way, and opened the door after unlocking it. She ran out as quickly as she could. "Kate!" he yelled as he chased after her through the hallway. Kate ran towards where the hallway spit into two sections. She decided that the left could get her out, and headed in that direction. Castle was close behind her as she turned the hall.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He turned left like she did. Kate ran to the end of the hallway, only to find it a dead-end. She turned around to face where she ran, and thought she could head back, but Castle was blocking her exit.

A few seconds later, Castle was right beside her. "Man," he said, breathing like he ran a marathon. "If you keep making me do this, I'm going to have to start going to a gym."

She smiled. "You already need to go to a gym."

"Not unless it serves some purpose I'm not," he said.

She shrugged. "Your loss." She started to walk around him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I guess you're right," she said. "I should stay for a moment. I don't _need_ to go anywhere." She turned the corner. Castle followed the author to his apartment. Alexis and Martha were standing at the kitchen counter making ice cream.

"What have you two been doing? Making ice cream without me?" he asked jokingly.

"I made you a bowl dad," Alexis replied. "I thought she wasn't coming back."

Castle shrugged as he walked into the kitchen. "Me too." He grabbed one of the ice cream bowls, and looked at it. "What happened to the whipped cream?"

"In the fridge." Castle walked to the fridge with his ice cream, and opened the door. He scanned the fridge, looking for anything else he could add to his bowl, until he came across the whipped cream. He placed the bowl down, and grabbed the cold metal can of whipped cream. He shook the can, and pressed the end, aiming the nozzle into his mouth.

Once his mouth was full, he asked Kate, "Want some?"

She looked at the family and Castle and shrugged. "Why not?" Castle swallowed the whipped cream, and reached for a new bowl for Kate. He handed the bowl to her, before covering his ice cream with whipped cream. She walked over to the ice cream, where everyone filled their bowls up, when Martha took the bowl from Kate's hand.

"I'll fill it for you darling," she said nicely.

Kate wanted to tell the older woman not to call her darling, but she didn't. She didn't think it would be the most respectful thing to do. It was better than calling her Kate, wasn't it?

Kate sighed as she leaned into the table. She looked behind her and at Castle. He was spraying more than the recommended serving size of whipped cream into his mouth, and on the ice cream. He was having a bit too much fun with the whipped cream.

"Hey Castle," Kate said. He turned around with whipped cream filing his mouth. Some of it was dripping out of his mouth. "Pass me some." He threw her the bottle of whipped cream, and she caught it. Kate aimed the nozzle into her mouth, and pressed onto the end. She kept watching Castle with her mysterious eyes that sparkled a bit in the light.

He looked at her with excitement. A writer, especially the one he experienced this morning, wasn't this fun, was she?

She put the can of whipped cream down, and smiled. "There." He smiled back at her. Martha handed Kate her bowl of ice cream, and they sat down at the table in the kitchen.

Once everyone sat down, they ate their ice cream quickly. It turned out that Alexis forgot today was a school day, and that Martha forgot she had to teach her students an acting class. She worked at NYU as a professor under acting. Maybe that's when Castle decided to become a teacher or when he wanted a kid. It could have just been one of those days that Castle went to a park, and some kid's piercing eyes looking through him.

"Bye dad," Alexis said. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Alexis ran out the door, grabbing her backpack before she headed out.

"Alright kiddo," Martha said. "Momma's got to go too."

"Bye mother," Castle said. Martha walked to the front door, and closed it on her way out.

As soon as Alexis and Martha left, Kate said, "I should go too."

"No," Castle ordered.

She looked at him. "Why can't I go?"

"Because you aren't going to change your life ethics and I want to change that." She sighed. What made her stay the extra time with his family was a mystery to her. Maybe she didn't want to go home. Maybe she'd rather procrastinate at the task at hand than to actually do it. Her book chapter could wait.

"Why would you do that for me?" she asked, looking into his soft, blue eyes. She wished that he didn't have those eyes.

"Because some times in life, you need a little help - even if it's just from someone you just met. People can be nice if you give them a chance," he answered.

"Right," she mumbled. Kate stood up from the chair she was sitting on, and grabbed her dishes to bring to the sink. She walked over, and placed them in the sink. She walked back to see Castle, who now has his elbows resting against the table.

"Okay," he said. "Let's start like we haven't met. Maybe then we'll both feel better; for today anyways. Hi, I'm Rick Castle." He stood up, and held out one of his hands.

"Hi," she replied, grabbing his hand to shake it. "I'm Kate Beckett." The two shook their hands, and sat down at the table again.

"So, Kate," Richard said. "Tell me what you do for a living."

"Well I am a writer for a book series called Perception. I don't know if you heard of the series, but the books are called _Within __her Walls, Within the Lies, _and the third one is going to be called _Within her Eyes_."

"That's so cool! I love your books, you know. I don't know if I can say I'm your biggest fan, but I would say I am a _pretty_ big fan. Just remind me what they are about again."

"It's about a young adult, Ashley Pearson, who discovers that her mother was..." she paused. Castle looked at her as he waited for her to talk. "Found dead. "she whispered those words. "And she spends her time trying to solve the murder cases like she is the detective of the case. She uses her private resources to get clues on whom the killer is."

"And is this anyway real? You did take pauses, and spoke quietly at some parts."

She shook her head. "Now tell me what you do for a living."

He shrugged. "I am an English teacher at a high school for any grade they give me. I am also a father and son. My daughter, Alexis, she's the best. She doesn't go to the same high school I teach at because she wanted to be with her friends. I am fine with that. I will let my daughter do what she wants to do. She's old enough. But anyways, I sometimes use your books to tell my students about a good plot or good grammar. They usually don't understand what I am trying to explain."

Kate chuckled. "Well, they are kids."

"Sometimes, I think that's over-exaggerating." She laughed as she moved a piece of hair away from her line of sight. Soon enough, he was laughing with her, each dying in their own way.

After they calmed down, she said, "I like you Mr. Castle. And not in a bad way."

"How could you like someone in a bad way?" She leaned closer into Castle, and he followed what she did.

She whispered. "It doesn't matter at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"At the moment." Kate back up, so she was not in Castle's personal space bubble anymore. Castle also leaned back into his chair, watching her as she moved.

"Well, I think I should get going," Kate said.

"Ya, okay. Great. Can we meet tomorrow, say, four o'clock at the coffee shop? Maybe you won't pass out again, and act like someone who spent the entire night at a bar."

"I'll try," she said as she stood up from her chair. Castle stood up and walked with her slowly to the door.

"No. Do. You understand?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Fine. I will if it makes you feel better."

He smiled as they reached his apartment door. "Great. Then I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door for her, and let her go through. She smiled, and headed out the door.

Kate turned around, and saw him close the door. "What did I get myself into?" she asked herself as she tried to find the exit to the apartment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy, and tell me your thoughts about it.**

**P.S Just if you didn't catch this, but since the sleep Kate got, her personality changed a bit into a nicer her. That probably will be one of the only times in this story though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been one day since Kate has met the fan Richard Castle in the coffee shop. When she figured out how to get out of the apartment and back into her home, she decided to write. Her words weren't well-written, and had to rewrite several times. Finally, she gave up. This mysterious guy was just in her mind, blocking her train of thought.

Today though, was a much better day. When she woke up, she actually had a proper amount of sleep. She had a bowl of cereal and was able to think of the good side of the world. It was just a man, she thought, but her mind kept telling her otherwise.

Once she finished eating the bowl of cereal, she plopped herself down in front of the computer, and reread what she wrote the day before. Nothing made sense to her, and she deleted the whole thing from yesterday, rewriting new words; better words.

_Ashley called her friend, Detective Quick, the person she always came to get information on. "Detective Quick," the detective answered._

"_Hi, Cam, it's Ashley," Ashley said. "I need more information."_

"_Why don't you just stop this?" he asked. "You are digging yourself into a hole that's just going to get deeper and only lead to water where you'll drown."_

"_You think I am just going to give up?" Ashley said, thinking her friend was better than this. "Did she give up? Did she stop until she got what she wanted?"_

"_She's dead, Ashley," the detective said. "I'm sorry. You can't change that, but you can change. Your mother would have wanted that."_

Kate stopped and looked through the window above her. The curtains waved up and down. Kate stood up and closed the window. She didn't understand why she left them open. Maybe it was to wake her from her bad dreams, or just to have the curtains moving, but it was making her shiver.

Kate walked to her bedroom where she slept the previous night-the first time in days. She moved to the dresser beside the bed, and opened the drawer. Inside, there was a watch and necklace that had her mother's wedding ring on it. This watch and necklace was special to her, since it belonged to her mother. They were the keystones that kept her going. The long arm of the watch moved every second. It just made her remember the time she saved.

She grabbed the watch and necklace from the drawer. Kate put the necklace around her neck and put the watch on her wrist. The watch shined a bit from the light coming from the sun through the window. Kate threw herself on top of the messy covers. She wiped her hands across her face. She was meeting this stranger, Rick Castle, today at the coffee shop. Should she not go? She barely knew anything about the man. Sure, they had their talk yesterday, but that doesn't mean that she had to ever see him again.

Kate closed her eyes. I should give him a chance, she thought. Kate got off the bed, and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a brown long-sleeve shirt. She went to her bedroom, and decided to get ready for the day ahead of her.

*****Caskett*****

The day dragged for Richard Castle. His students, and even his teacher friends, didn't seem to help his day. The only thing that kept him from blowing a hole in the ceiling today was his meeting with Kate today. He acted very bouncy about this, getting questions from bother student and teacher on his actions. His boss even brought him into his office during his break to question his behaviour.

Castle shook everything off after that, and went back to his normal work ethics. Kate could wait until four o'clock.

Once Castle's day for teaching was done, he stayed at his office, and did some grading. "Staying late today, Rick?" Rebecca Dean, another English teacher, asked.

Castle stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. She was wearing a nice pair of navy blue jeans with a pink blouse. Her dirty blonde hair fell to her shoulders, making her straight hair looked straighter. She was a very attractive person, both Castle and Rebecca knew that. "Yes Rebecca," Castle said. "I want to finish this without any distractions."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "My mother and daughter. They can be a handful."

Rebecca laughed. "I understand. Well, take care Rick. Don't do anything you'll regret." Rebecca walked to the office door, and left. Castle sighed as he turned his chair that can spin. He looked at the sheet of papers in front of him. The test were of rules to story-writing, what was needed, and some other things like that.

Richard grabbed the pen at the edge of the page. He looked at the page again before placing a simple check mark beside the first answer.

*****Caskett*****

It was 3:30 when Kate arrived the coffee shop. She didn't want to arrive late or after Castle arrived. She also wanted a spot that she could monitor the door for any suspicious people. She ordered her coffee, and sat down at the two seating table in a corner, facing her back at the wall. She wrapped her hands around her coffee, warming her red hands from the cold outside. The winter here felt the worst one in a long time.

Outside looked deserted, with people heading into stores just to keep warm. This shop wasn't any different. Teenagers from schools flooded the small coffee shop. Kate wished Castle could spot her.

25 minutes later, Castle entered the coffee shop. When he entered, the place was emptier than it was earlier. He immediately spotted Kate. "Hey," he said as he headed towards her.

Kate smiled. "Hi. Do you want anything here?"

"Oh ya," he said. "I'll get a coffee." Castle walked back to the line. Kate got to watch him walk to the line. He was wearing some fancier shoes, probably not good for the snow outside. The pants and jacket made his look like he was warm. Kate wasn't sure if he that fact was true, but it left her mind immediately.

A minute later, Castle came back with two coffees. "Here you go," he said as he placed one in front of her.

"You didn't need to get me one," she said as she wrapped her hands around the new source of warmth.

He shrugged. "Just being a gentleman." Castle pulled out the chair, and sat in front of her. "So how are you? Are you all rested up?"

She nodded as she took a small sip of the warm coffee. "I slept great." She bit her tongue. Her tongue felt burnt now.

"Excellent," Richard told. The pair sat there in silence of a moment that felt like eternity. They each took sips of coffee one after the other. "Did you write anything else?"

"Actually yes. Just a bit. It wasn't that much though."

"That's still good. Does anything happen between the detective and our main character?"

Kate looked at Castle intensely. "You're being serious?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I? He always seems to help her even though he knows he shouldn't. It's like he has a crush on her."

She shrugged. "Well, I am the one writing this, not you. Choose your words wisely, Mr. Castle."

Castle took a gulp of his coffee that has cooled dramatically, and looked out the window. The streets were filled with cars. Traffic was bad this time of year, enough for Castle to feel thankful that he could walk from work to here.

Kate followed Castle's eyes outside. "Do you like the winter, Mr. Castle?"

"Please stop calling me that _Kate,_" he said. "But anyways, I do. I love going skiing and skating during this time of the year, even though it's cold."

She nodded. "Nice."

"Ya." Castle looked back at Kate. She turned her head at him. "Anyways, continuing our conversation from yesterday, are your books in anyway real? Is this based on a true story, but little parts changed about it like names, companies, locations, and stuff like that?" Kate froze. She looked at the cashier at the desk. She hoped he wasn't listening into her conversation; their conversation.

Kate loosened up and shrugged, still avoiding his glance. "So what if some parts of it are real?"

"Are they affecting you in any way today?" Kate looked into Castle's eyes for a moment. They looked so reassuring, so gentle, so... caring. Kate shook her head. How could someone care about her life? He wasn't a paparazzi or a news reporter, just one of those guys that she always sees passing the streets.

Castle grabbed her hand that was holding onto the coffee cup. She snapped from her thoughts, and looked at him again. "I'm sorry Kate," he said. She didn't need to say anything. He already could guess the answered.

Kate ripped her hand away from Castle's, and looked away. She closed her eyes, and suddenly, the silent tears started to fall. She wished not here and not now, but she couldn't hold the tears in. They've been held in for too long. It's been months since she cried about it, but it has always haunted her memories. She saw her father every few months, but they avoided the topic of Kate's mother. It was too painful for both of them.

"I'm sorry." She got off the chair, and headed to the door.

"Kate!" Castle said as he rushed to the door after her. He threw their garbage out before going to the door. Kate opened the door, and Castle followed her.

"Kate," he said as he got in front of her. She looked at the ground, avoiding his glance at any cost. She bumped into him as she passed him. Castle spun her around. He caught her glance luckily, enough for her to stop trying to get away from her.

They kept contact with each other. The tears that Kate had covered her face, making her mascara run.

Suddenly, Castle wrapped his arms around her. Kate froze like a Popsicle. Her thoughts stopped, frozen by the moment. She slowly wrapped her hands around him. She sobbed into his shirt. Castle hesitantly placed one of his hands on her hair. She didn't react, but kept crying, blocking the few people who were walking.

*****Caskett*****

It was five o'clock when Kate arrived home. She wished she didn't break down like that. She made an embarrassment out of herself. She was pretty sure Castle didn't think so, but it didn't matter what he thought. She only cared about hers.

She threw her jacket on the couch beside the door. Kate's mind immediately thought about a nice warm bath. Maybe then she could give herself and this new man a chance. He's only trying to help.

Kate ran into the bathroom to start the bath she wanted to relax her mind.

*****Caskett*****

Around the same time Kate got home, Castle arrived home. He slid the key into the lock, and opened the door. Inside, there was Alexis and Martha in the kitchen. "What smells good?" Castle said. His family members turned to look at the person at the door.

"Hey dad," Alexis said. "Just cooking dinner." Castle took off his coat and hung it on a hook by the door. "Where were you?" Castle walked over to the kitchen to see what the pair were cooking. He peeked into the pan.

"Just seeing our lovely writer," he answered. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Just breakfast for dinner. You need to go shopping," she said as she watched the bacon that was cooking.

"Richard, you said you saw Kate today?" Martha asked as she put some eggs onto a plate.

He nodded. "Ya. She needs to talk to someone badly."

"Is she okay?" Alexis asked. "After yesterday?"

Castle shrugged. "She seemed not to care about it." Alexis turned off the burner, and grabbed a spatula to removed the bacon off the burning pan. She grabbed three pieces for each plate, and placed them on. Martha finished placing the eggs. Alexis handed her father a plate. He thanked her, and sat down. Alexis and Martha joined him.

"How long did she stay here after I left?" Alexis asked as she stabbed a piece of egg and put it in her mouth.

He shrugged. "Not that long. I'd say half an hour or so." He grabbed a piece of bacon with his hand, and put it in his hand. "This is good Alexis, thank you."

"Is everything okay with her?"

"Everything is fine. Let's just eat." The family ate at the table, and talked about things other than the writer Kate Beckett.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are great.**


End file.
